Growth potential
Growth potential determines how much points are gained in the primary attribute (strength or intelligence), agility and vitality every time an adventurer gains a level. This attribute is determined when the adventurer is generated by the game. It can't be increased or lowered by any normal means. Growth potential does not set a ceiling on how many levels an adventurer can gain. The level limit will always be level 90. Due to this, units with higher potential will eventually always become stronger than units with lower growth. The only exception is for an unit of a class whose star skill differs per unit. In order to gain an greater understanding on growth potential, there are some scenarios explained on this page. In general, the growth potential of an adventurer fits the following scores depending on the rank: *normal: 0-50 *rare: 35-110 *epic: 95-160 *legendary: 125-220 *ancient: 190-280 When difficult mode is unlocked, it will be possible to recruit ancient-star adventurers. This was added to the game on 14 February 2019. Apart from super high stats due to high growth potential (334-405), these units also have a passive star skills, which gives one or more perks to boost their capabilites and can different in power between different units of the same class. It's unknown yet how stats growth works for different classes in the same class group at the moment. On some pages of adventurers, there is data on growth potential at the bottom. Stat growth of unit with low growth potential (below 20) In this example we show the growth potential of an Elemental Wizard whose growth potential is 0. Is stat growth of two adventurers of the same class with the same growth potential equal? In this case we compare the stats growth of two legendary tacticians with 157 growth potential, which were both created by the poetry party event. In the second scenario, two warlocks of ancient-star rank are compared. There should be no difference or very little difference in between them. The conclusion is that attribute development is not equal in both scenarios. At level below 40, there is a difference of between 0-4%, but starting from level 40, the differences between these equal tacticians is at best barely one percent, when comparing strength. The difference in stats for the warlock are between 0-3% at level 70. Perhaps the difference are becomeing larger with higher growth potential, but The second scenario is for two Young Warlocks with a star-ancient rank. Both have a growth rate of 344, but were created in two different moments. The chance of the ancient-star skill are 72.6% and 79.1% Difference in stats growth depending on level (normal to ancient) Write the second section of your page here. Difference in stats growth depending on level (ancient-star) In this section the differences in potential are described. In the first example, the growth rates are compared of two Red Horns with a difference of 60 points in growth potential. Example one: Red Horns with a difference of 60 in growth potential In this example, the difference in attribute scores are compared of 343 and a 403 ancient-rank Red Horn. The latter is when it comes to those stats, nearly twice as strong as the former. Category:Attributes